I've Been There
by Kongu123
Summary: After Farewell, My Turnabout, Adrian Andrews is feeling pretty down. Then, she makes an unexpected friend. Spoilers for JFA and AAI. NOT A PAIRING. One-Shot.


I've Been There

Written By: Kongu123

Disclaimer: I do not own phoenix wright, ace attorney, or any of the related characters, logos, ect.

I was at work, when two stories just... popped into my head. This was one of them. The other is a Naruto story. Now I can say I've had an epiphany before...

I don't really want to summarize, as this is a one-shot. However in fair warning to you...

THIS IS NOT A PAIRING!

That is all.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

March 23rd, 2018, 3:00PM*

District Court,

Main Lobby

Three days ago, Adrian Andrews would have died before openly shaking in public. But it was not three days ago.

Even though the trial was over, Adrian felt a confusing mix of emotions. Fear, relief, pain, confusion, happiness, terror. It was overwhelming.

(_Why do I feel like this? Matt is in jail, Celeste's death has been put to rest at last... Why does it feel like I lost...?_) Thought's like this permeated Adrian's mind, causing her to almost collapse...

"I say, Ms. Andrews, are you all right?"

Adrian looked up to an astonishing sight, "Y-Your Honor?" The Judge chuckled, "Even you call me that outside the courtroom. I wonder if anyone even knows my real name..." The Judge suddenly looked serious, "Perhaps you should sit down?"

The Judge offered his arm and set her down on one of the benches. The Judge looked worried, "I suppose trials can be overwhelming. I felt the same way when I was but a greenhorn lawyer." Adrian nodded at the Judge, "I don't know why I feel this way. Is it like this in every trial?"

The Judge seemed to be in thought for a moment, "Well, not _all_ of them, but definitely most of them. Especially the ones concerning Miles Edgeworth or Phoenix Wright." Adrian was shocked, (_This man has gone through this many trials and just shrugged them off?_) Adrian found her respect for the old Judge growing.

Detective Gumshoe walked over, "Excuse me, Ms. Andrews, I'm afraid we must head back to the detention center..." The Judge looked at Gumshoe, "Detective, can you not see that she simply needs to sit down? She has had a traumatizing experience! You of all people should know, Detective!"

Gumshoe looked confused, "I do, your Honor?" The Judge nodded again, "Indeed, you have testified in court." Gumshoe snapped his fingers in realization, "Of course, I completely forgot about that. I mean, I do it all the time. I guess t would have been scary for ya, especially if you were accused of murder!" Gumshoe started chuckling. Adrian didn't find it very funny.

The Judge suddenly looked sad, "Yes, testifying in court, especially when you are not used to it, can be very scary. I know..." Gumshoe's and Adrian's eyebrows shot up simultaneously, "You do?" They said in unison.

The Judge glared at Gumshoe, "Oh, Detective, you mean that you don't remember?" Gumshoe shrugged, and Judge sighed, "I'm surprised. You were the suspect, after all..." Gumshoe looked like he was thinking, "I... don't remember, your Honor..."

The Judge nodded, "Well, why don't you get Ms. Andrews a drink of water?" Gumshoe nodded and walked off in search of a cup and a water fountain.

The Judge turned to Adrian, "About seven years ago, I testified for the first time. I had been a Judge for quite a long time, but I had never given testimony before. I was scared stiff, I jumped at even the slightest objection from the Prosecutor listening to me!"

The Judge seemed to shiver, "I have grown slightly more prone to mistakes in my old age, and had definitely, how is it you young people put it these days, screwed it up badly?"

The Judge nodded sadly as he accepted his own answer, "My testimony nearly besmirched the young Detective there with the title of murderer. After I found out how mistaken I was, I began to reevaluate my performance as a Judge..."

Adrian listened with wide eyes, "That's how I felt! I felt like I was digging my own grave every time I said a word!" The Judge nodded, "You see, this court life is very demanding. I assure you I do not wish to disrespect managers, but I can assure it is not as exciting or emotionally scarring as law."

The Judge suddenly stood tall, "You see, Ms. Andrews, I determined that day that the law is a very demanding profession. It takes guts, tenacity, and above all, determination." The Judge held his gavel up to the light, "Even the slightest bit of testimony changes everything. That is why testimony is so important."

The Judge suddenly smiled, "And yours changed everything. Rest easy knowing that you were an essential part of making Mr. Engarde's crimes come to light. Like the law, testimony changes, and it is our duty to go through every inch of it. It is our vigilance that comes with the law."

Gumshoe returned with a glass of water, "Here you go, pal." Adrian drank deeply, and handed the glass back, "Thank you. I think I will be all right now." Adrian got up slowly and turned to Gumshoe, "I'm ready."

The turned to leave, and the Judge also turned, then stopped, "One more thing..." Adrian turned to the old man, "I've noticed that you have a tendency to break your glasses when you are frightened..."

The Judge handed her a business card, "My wife also had a similar problem, and she went to this man. He makes cheap, strong glasses."

Adrian accepted the card and smiled, "Thank you, your Honor." The Judge chuckled heartily, "Don't worry about it. Hopefully with this testifying experience under your belt, your nerves will be strong as steel, like mine!" With that, the Judge walked away, leaving a grateful and calm Adrian Andrews.

Gumshoe snorted, "He's only saying he has nerves of steel because Ms. Von Karma isn't here..."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*This time of day might be inaccurate. I really don't feel like researching it. Sorry.

Thanks for reading one half of my epiphany. The other half will come up tomorrow as a Naruto story. Read it, after you review this.

Thanks for reading,

Kongu123


End file.
